


Three Questions

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Friendship, Gen, Pike Trickfoot is Amazing and Wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jarett's breakfast is interrupted by She of the Three Questions.





	Three Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Critical Role Relationship Week](http://percyvex.tumblr.com/post/156591402338/cinderfell-what-is-critical-role-relationship) on tumblr. The pairing was chosen by a randomizer, and the fic was originally posted [on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156857753628/three-questions).
> 
> **Spoilers for Episode 73.**
> 
> Trigger warning for canon drug references.

Jarett considered, while chewing his final bite of eggs, that few had the privilege of so many of their employers interrupting their breakfast. He should count himself among the lucky.

First, it had been Scanlan, asking for an update on his requested illicit substances. Then, it had been Vax, looking for his pet and/or pet project, Kynan. And now, She of the Three Questions, who had who seated just herself beside him and settled with her back to the barracks, was quietly waiting for him to finish.

“Pike,” he said, as soon as he was able to do so politely.

She smiled at him. “How is she?” she asked, gazing back out across Whitestone.

Jarett nodded. “Understandably tense, but glad she is safe at the moment,” he replied. “As any city in Tal’Dorei would be.”

Pike acknowledged this reply and pressed on: “How are they?”

He looked over his shoulder through the window of the barracks behind them, listening to the sounds of Whitestone’s volunteer forces rousing themselves for another day of training to protect the home they loved. “Excited. Proud of what they are working toward. Tired, but pushing forward, knowing that it will be worth it to be prepared.”

The gnome smiled again, and turned to face him. “And how are _you_?” she asked, putting an intimidatingly gauntleted hand on his shoulder.

“Busy,” Jarett replied automatically. Pike tilted her head and her eyes prodded him for the real truth, for more than just what was on the surface.

Jarett frowned at the now empty tray on his lap. “Unsettled,” he admitted. “I—I’ve been asked to… perform a task. I’ve done it; it’s my job, but…”

A small squeeze on his shoulder interrupted him, and he looked up into Pike’s concerned face.

“You’ll keep an eye on him, won’t you?” he asked.

Something tight in his chest eased at the sight of her nodding.

“How are you?” she asked again.

Jarett smiled. “Better now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/156857753628/three-questions)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
